19 Letters
by el Cierto
Summary: 19. Sebuah angka, sebuah jumlah. Lalu apa makna angka ini bagi Gaara dan Ino? Find out inside! :D semi-Canon  Oneshot pendek


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**19 Letters**

**.**

**A GaaraIno Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**I**no tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sebuah tempat seperti Sunagakure, yang gersang dan kering, yang tak punya bunga dan kehijauan karena yang ada hanya pasir dan pasir sejauh ia melemparkan pandangan. Tetapi dia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Tidak. Justru dia bahagia dengan apa yang telah diputuskannya. Menjadi seorang istri dari Sabaku Gaara, Godaime Kazekage Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**ama waktu yang digunakan Ino untuk menanti Gaara pulang dari kantor selalu ia gunakan untuk membereskan rumah, memperindahnya dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin serta tentu saja menyiapkan makanan untuk sang suami. Kemudian bila semua pekerjaan rumah itu sudah selesai dan Gaara masih belum pulang, dia akan duduk dan membaca. Kadangkala ia sampai jatuh tertidur. Dan Ino baru bangun keesokan harinya, tidak lagi dalam keadaan duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu melainkan bergelung nyaman dalam rengkuhan hangat lengan kekar milik Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O**rang-orang—baik dari Suna maupun Konoha—pada mulanya tidak percaya ketika Kazekage menyatakan keinginannya untuk melamar Ino menjadi istrinya. Masalahnya bukan hanya karena mereka berdua berasal dari dua desa yang berbeda tetapi lebih karena perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dalam karakter mereka, sepertinya mustahil untuk bersatu. Tetapi seperti orang bijak mengatakan, _love will find a way_. Jadi, meskipun tak dapat dipercaya, seperti tidak mungkin dan mustahil terjadi, _toh_ Gaara akhirnya bisa mengubah nama belakang Ino menjadi Sabaku. Dan dengan demikian resmilah Ino menjadi bagian darinya, istri yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya. Yang akan melahirkan anak-anaknya kelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**isi dan misi Gaara dan Ino dalam hidup tentu saja sangat berbeda. Gaara yang lebih dominan pada desa, sementara Ino yang lebih dominan kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya—dalam hal ini tentu saja termasuk Gaara. Namun seperti karakter mereka yang sangat berbeda kemudian melebur dan saling melengkapi dalam harmoni cinta yang indah, pun demikian dengan visi dan misi mereka. Ino tak keberatan saat Gaara lembur sampai malam dan baru pulang menjelang dini hari saat dia telah tertidur. Selama dia tak kehilangan kehangatannya, itu sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**goisme tentu saja pernah menyeruak ke permukaan. Dan saat itu muncul akan terjadi sedikit ketegangan dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimanapun Ino seorang wanita. Ia tentu akan kesal jika dinomor duakan terus. Jadi, egoismenya sebagai seorang istri yang ingin mendominasi suami untuk diri sendiri tak bisa disalahkan bukan? Mereka menikah bukan hanya demi status atau aliansi politik _toh_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y**ang sangat disukai Ino dari Gaara adalah caranya mencintai. Afeksi lebih sering ditunjukkan suaminya itu dalam bentuk tindakan dari pada kata-kata. Namun demikian bukan berarti Gaara tidak romantis sama sekali, karena kadangkala pria itu memberinya bunga, mengajaknya berjalan berdua dan makan di luar serta mengatakan padanya, cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O**mongan orang kadang terdengar tentang hubungan Ino dan Gaara. Ada yang positif dan negatif. Dua hal itu. Namanya juga hidup. Selalu terdiri dari dua sisi, kan? Menanggapinya Ino biasa saja. Ia tak perlu memperdulikan gosip-gosip tak penting tentang dia dan suaminya. Baginya, selama ia dan Gaara saling mencintai, pandangan orang lain tidak penting lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**rusan desa dan urusan pribadi memang seringkali bertentangan. Hal yang kadangkala memicu pertentangan antara dia dan Gaara. Untungnya komitmen mereka dan apa-apa yang telah mereka saling bagi dalam kebersamaan mereka, selalu bisa mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak bertindak terlalu jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**iang itu Gaara sibuk seperti biasanya di ruangannya. Meski jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka satu, tak membuat pria muda yang merupakan pemimpin desa itu mengistirahatkan tangannya—yang memegang lembaran-lembaran _paperwork_ lalu menyetempelnya—dan matanya—yang fokus membaca setiap deret huruf yang tertulis di atas lembaran-lembaran tersebut. Begitu sibuknya dengan apa yang dilakukannya sampai Gaara tidak sadar bahwa pintu ruanganya dibuka dan Ino masuk dengan bekal makan siang terjinjing di tangannya. Ino, tentu saja hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam lirih, "Dasar gila kerja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku datang membawakanmu makan siang, nee Kazekage-sama!" kata Ino setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan kehadirannya tak mengusik perhatian sang Kazekage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**adan Gaara yang semula sedikit membungkuk karena menekuri _paperwork_-nya sontak menegak dan menatap ke asal suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Suara wanita yang sangat disayanginya. Istrinya. Dan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya saat mendapati Ino mengangkat dan menggoyangkan kotak bento padanya sambil berkata, "Makan siaaaang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku tidak tahu kau mau makan apa hari ini, Gaara. Jadi kumasakkan saja ayam teriyaki, telur gulung, asparagus dan lobak." Ino berkata sembari menyodorkan kotak bento berisi makanan yang disebutkannya itu kepada sang suami yang menerimanya dengan padangan penuh terima kasih. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat makan, Gaara segera menyupit makanannya dan mulai memakannya dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba, tanpa Ino duga, di sumpitan kedua, pria itu menyorongkan sepotong asparagus padanya. Ino sempat terbelalak karena tak menyangka Gaara akan menyuapinya tetapi kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia segera melahap suapan langka itu dengan senangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**etika akhirnya acara makan siang mereka yang kali itu cukup terasa romantis bagi Ino usai, Ino tak langsung pulang. Ia memilih untuk membantu Gaara menyortir dokumen-dokumen berdasarkan tingkat urgensinya. Dan meski saat-saat tersebut keduanya tak bicara, mereka masing-masing tahu bahwa kebersamaan yang ada terasa begitu nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**sai Ino membantu Gaara menyortir dokumen-dokumen, dia pun berpamitan pulang diirngi janji Gaara yang mengatakan akan pulang lebih awal. Ino tentu saja senang mendengarnya. Awal tahun ini suaminya itu memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya dan jadi sering sekali lembur dan pulang sudah hampir pagi. Jadi, ketika gaara menjanjikannya akan pulang lebih awal, tentu saja ia sangat senang. Karena itu ia pun menanyakan pada sang suami tentang menu yang diinginkannya untuk makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G**aara sangat tampan dan kharismatik, sungguh menawan. Itu merupakan fakta fisik yang tak terbantahkan dan tak bisa disembunyikan. Dan Ino merasa sangat beruntung bahwa dialah yang _memiliki_ pria itu. Meskipun tentu saja, hal tersebut bukan faktor utama penyebab cintanya jatuh pada pria itu. Karena Ino menemukan sangat banyak alasan mengapa ia mencintai Gaara. Saking banyaknya hingga ia tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Lagipula cinta yang sebenarnya tak memerlukan alasan bukan? Karena dia mencintai Gaara karena pria itu adalah Gaara. Dengan segala lebih dan kurangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**A**i'. Tanda kanji yang ada di dahi Gaara bagian kiri mulanya dijadikan simbol pria itu yang memutuskan bahwa ia hanya akan mencintai dirinya sendiri karena hanya dengan itu dia akan hidup dan tak tertipu oleh orang lain. Namun saat bertemu Ino, semuanya berubah. Mencintai dan dicintai, kini menjadi hidupnya. Sehangat merasakan sinar matahari dari kedua sisi.*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ndai Gaara tidak bertemu dengan Ino, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia akan menikah semata karena permintaan Tetua Desa. Atau menghabiskan hidupnya sendirian saja. Karena bagi Gaara, sosok Ino tidak tergantikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**asanya seperti diberi kehidupan baru. Dan secara harfiah memang demikian karena Gaara _toh_ memang dibangkitkan dengan pertukaran nyawa oleh Nenek Chiyo. Karenanya Gaara berterima kasih pada Tuhan, yang menjadikan orang tua itu perantara-Nya, yang memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan dunia lebih lama sehingga akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**khir. Segala sesuatu pasti ada akhirnya. Karena sadar atau tidak segalanya pasti memiliki awal. Harapan Gaara adalah dia bisa menjaga dan memberikan yang terbaik, yang terindah untuk Ino sampai akhir. Hal yang sama juga bagi Ino. Sampai nafas berhenti dan jantung mereka tak berdetak lagi. Dan semoga semuanya berakhir dengan indah sebagaimana mereka memulainya. Karena melebihi apapun, akhir yang baik adalah lebih indah dari permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 Letters**

**I ****L****O****V****E****Y****O****U****S****A****B****A****K****U****G****A****A****R****A**

GaaraIno

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Gaara**

**19 Januari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—fin—

.

.

Random thoughts, and while i was washing dishes, this came to my mind...

Ahahaha... feel free to leave some trace then... :D


End file.
